


Just ask him

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2Chapters, 4 chapters, Kid Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You – you’re not Uncle Scott” she stammers, her eyes wide in shock and a hint of panic behind them, “Who are you? Where’s my uncle Scott? Daddy said Uncle Scott was home and -.”</p>
<p>She starts sobbing, and Derek freezes. What the hell do you do when a complete stranger walks into your apartment and starts crying? Especially if that complete stranger is a three year old girl?</p>
<p>“I think you got the wrong apartment?” he asks, swallowing and trying to figure out what he should do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is way too complicated.  
> Sorry.

“Just ask him” Kate says, “You never know if you don’t ask him.”

“You’re right” Derek replies, looking over to Stiles sitting with his friends, “I’ll ask him tomorrow. You’re a good friend, Kate.”

“Yeah – I am” she smiles and kisses his cheek before taking off.

[…]

“Stilinski” the girl– Kate Argent – runs up to him and smiles, “Can we talk?”

“Uhm – what about?” he frowns, not sure why the most popular in girl in school wants to talk to him.

“It’s about Derek” she says, pulling him into an empty classroom.

“What about him?” Stiles frowns – was his crush on the man so obvious?

“Here’s the thing. You know his friends are jerks, right?” Stiles nods slowly, “They dared him to ask you out on a date and set up a prank” she says, “He asked me to warn you to say no, when he asks. Make a big deal out of it. He tried to back out – but – you know what his friends are like.”

“Why would _you_ warn me?” he asks uncertainly, “You’re one of his friends.”

“Because Derek asked me” she shrugs, “So why wouldn’t I.”

“Okay” he smiles hesitantly, “Thanks – I guess.”

“No problem” she replies, before taking off again.

[…]

 

“I don’t get it” Derek says slowly, “I mean – it wasn’t like I was expecting him to say yes – but – he was so – _crude.”_

“I know” Kate says, rubbing circles onto his back, “I’m sorry Derek. I know you liked him – a lot – but I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“I guess not” he sighs, “Well – I’m done for today. I’m heading home.”

“Okay, and Derek” she says, he looks up and meets her eyes – something inexplicable behind them – “things get better, I promise.”

 

 

**_8 months later_ **

Stiles Stilinski knew he wasn’t going to be a kick ass lacrosse player. His talents were warming the bench. He had made his peace with that, it was all okay. Because he knew what his destiny was going to be. Stiles Stilinski was going to be a cop. Catch killers, murderers, and so on. He was good at solving mysteries, and a sharp thinker, and a memory of an elephant.

At least – that was the plan. Until of course his final year at school, when he is called to the field from his freezing spot on the bench, and plays.

And then he falls.

And his memory is fucked. He can’t remember things, at least not like he used to. And his whole plan goes down the drain.

He needs a new plan, a new life, a new brain. The doctors say his memory will improve, but once again he’s there for check-ups and he finds that staying up with his course load at college is getting harder and harder to deal with.

“It’s frustrating, you know” he tells Scott, “I try to remember, and I know the words and all, but I can’t express them and I feel like punching something.”

“I know” Scott says, “I’m sorry dude – the doctor said it would improve in time, you know?”

“Yeah” he sighs, “But I can’t be a cop anymore. What am I supposed to do now?”

Scott sighs, wrapping his friend in a hug, “We’ll figure something out, okay?” he says, patting his back, “We’ll find you a new dream – something you love. I promise.”

“Yeah – I suppose” he smiles, and there’s a knock on the door – a face peaking in uncertainly.

“Stiles?” Heather smiles at him, “I heard you were still in the hospital” she holds up a bag, “I got you something to cheer you up.”

“You are an angel” he smiles as she gives him the bag and he pulls out the latest batman comic, “I correct myself – you are a god.”

[…]

 

**_Five years later_ **

Some people give him that look. The judging one, the pitying one – mostly followed by a sigh and a shake of their head. It’s the same one he got right after the accident.

Which was one of the reasons he decided to move out, into a new apartment. Sure, he and Heather still got along. And they gave living together a try, because of Leia. But in the end, him moving out was better for all parties involved.

Stiles was lucky, he worked from home, which meant Leia was at his place during the week. Heather took her during weekends.

Here’s the story. He and Heather went to high school together. They were friends when they were little but grew apart later on. When Stiles got injured playing lacrosse, she visited him in the hospital during one of his weekly check-ups later on. They went on a few dated in college, got engaged, got pregnant, broke up three months after Leia was born. When Leia turned three, Stiles moved out.

Heather getting pregnant had been big news in the little town. ‘The sheriff’s son got a girl pregnant’. They all seemed to forget that the girl in question was the sheriff’s son fiancé. But then again, Stiles had always been the favourite subject for gossip. He’d studied criminology, and English literature. People expected him to follow into his dad’s footsteps, but he hadn’t. He dropped his criminology courses in his last year, when it became too hard to handle the heavy course load due to his memory problems. Nobody really knew what Stiles did, people didn’t ask to be honest. He wrote books, with the name G.S. – his own initials – on the cover. They weren’t bad, surprisingly popular. Every once in a while he would see someone on the street holding his book and it would make his day – until he remembered that he was working on a sequel at the moment. And he was busy enough with the move – decorating his daughter’s room – preparing her for the change.

He looks around the place and sighs – it’s a nice apartment, sure – but it’s going to take some getting used to.

[…]

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Leia runs up to him, throwing her arms around his legs and hugging them tightly, “I _love_ my new room! Thank you!”

“No problem, kiddo” Stiles smiles, picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek loudly.

He and Heather had tried living together after they broke up, for Leia’s sake. But Heather had met someone at work, and Stiles got tired of explaining his situation on dates. So they decided to move out, both get their own place. They’d been engaged for a year when Leia was born, and taking care of her together only made it clear that they’d grown apart. They had tried, for another year, but a few weeks after Leia’s first birthday they’d sat down together and decided that they had fallen out of love. They didn’t hate each other, but they stopped caring about what the other did. Stiles wasn’t jealous of Heather’s colleague flirting with her, Heather didn’t mind Stiles getting home late every weekend.

They kept the house – they’d rented it together – and tried to live together. There were enough rooms for them to live separately. And then Leia turned three and they realized that it wasn’t working like this anymore.

Stiles found an apartment, as did Heather.

“You can take her during the week” Heather said, “it’s not ideal, and I wish I could take her during the week. But you work from home, it’s practical. I have irregular hours. I talked about it with your dad, and he decided to give me weekends off!”

“Okay! We should agree on a school first” Stiles said, looking at the pamphlets on the table, Leia was in her brand new room – putting away her toys.

“I thought we’d send her to Beacon Hills primary” Heather says with a frown, “I mean – if that’s okay with you! Since you’ll have to drop her off and pick her up. Although I insist we bring her there the first day together.”

“Of course” Stiles glances at the bedroom door, “You’ll call, right? Before bed tonight? She’ll – this is going to take some getting used to.”

Heather bites her lip, “I know” she says, blinking away tears, “It’ll be difficult for me too. But I’ll stay away. If I keep showing up, we’ll never get used to it.”

“I know” Stiles sighs and pulls her into a hug, “We did well, though.”

“We did great” she replies, “She’s perfect.”

Stiles nods, “Leia, princess” he shouts, “Come give your mom a goodbye kiss!”

“Okay” she shouts back, running into the living room and hugging Heather, “I love you mom.”

“I love you, too, sweetie” Heather says, kissing the little girl on her forehead, “I’ll see you on Friday night.”

Leia frowns, “Today is Monday. So that’s – a long time.”

“I know, sweetie. But that’s how it is now. You know mommy has a very busy job” Heather says, Leia nods.

“Can I call you on the telephone?” she asks, Heather nods and smiles at her daughter.

“Yes, of course you can” she says, “I have to go now. Love you, Leia.”

“Love you too! Mommy!”

 

[…]

 

“So, sweetheart” he says, strapping her into her seat, “How was your first day of school?”

“It was lots of fun, daddy” she says, her legs bouncing up and down, “Mary was there, and we played house. And then we sang together, and we drew a picture and I was the weather sharer today.”

“That sounds pretty cool” he smiles, “I’m glad you had fun today, sweetheart.”

She nods vigorously as he drives into the underground parking garage of the building – it was one of the reasons he’d gotten the place, ample parking space – and got out of the car to unlock her from her booster seat.

He grabs the bags of groceries from the trunk as Leia waits impatiently by the door, “Daddy! Hurry up!” she says, crossing her arms and tapping her little foot as she waits. She gets that from – well, him, to be honest. Heather was way more patient than he was.

“How about you go up” he says, only allowing her to since they live on the first floor right by the stairs, “Uncle Scott is there, so the door is open, okay?”

“Okay” she says, opening the door and running off like a little lightning bolt.

 

[…]

 

Derek had been living in the building for three years now, ever since he moved out after graduating from college. The place was pretty nice, and surprisingly affordable for someone just starting his career.

Of course the only downside to having your own place, is your younger sister crashing whenever she’s mid exams and freaking out. Which is probably right about now, he sighs, as he hears the door open. When he hears a voice – however – it’s not his sister’s.

“Uncle Scott” it’s a kid’s voice that comes from the kitchen, and when he walks in he finds a little girl standing there. Her blonde hair in a ponytail at the top of her head, and a pink backpack in her hand – dragging along the floor.

“Uhm – hi?” he says hesitantly, last time he checked, this kid was not his. Mainly because – as far as he was aware – he did not have a kid.

“You – you’re not Uncle Scott” she stammers, her eyes wide in shock and a hint of panic behind them, “Who are you? Where’s my uncle Scott? Daddy said Uncle Scott was home and -.”

She starts sobbing, and Derek freezes. What the hell do you do when a complete stranger walks into your apartment and starts crying? Especially if that complete stranger is a three year old girl?

“I think you got the wrong apartment?” he asks, swallowing and trying to figure out what he should do next.

“Leia?” a voice from the hall sounds, “Sweetie, where are you?”

The man appears a minute later, probably following the sounds of his crying daughter, and drops to his knees to envelop her in a hug when he sees her.

“Daddy!” she sobs, throwing her arms around her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay” he pats her back gently, “You just got the wrong apartment. I’m here, okay?”

“I miss mommy” she says, the man’s face shifts – looking guilty and uncomfortable all of the sudden – and he sighs.

“I know, sweetie” he replies, “But you’ll see her Friday! And she’ll call you tonight, remember? She’ll want to know all about your day!”

The little girl – Leia – pulls free from the hug and nods, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

“Are you good?” he asks, she nods again, “Now, how about we introduce ourselves to our new neighbor?”

The little girl giggles and nods, looking up at Derek, “I’m Leia Stilinski” she says proudly, “This is my daddy. I’m sorry for breaking into your apartment and crying and all that stuff.”

“That’s okay” Derek says finally – hell, this kid is better with words than he is – and smiles at her, “It’s nice to meet you, miss Leia. I’m Derek.”

“Hi Derek” she frowns and then nods, “You have pretty eyes.”

Her dad – still standing behind her with a protective hand on her shoulder – sighs and shakes his head, as the little girl smiles proudly.

“Uhm – thanks” he says, blushing slightly as he looks at the girl’s dad. He looks familiar, but he can’t quite place it just yet.

“Okay, Leia” he says, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, “But – uhm – sorry for barging in like this. We’ll let you get back to your work.”

“Uhm, yeah” he says, nodding absently, “No problem.”

“It was nice meeting you, sir” he says, picking up his daughter’s schoolbag and jacket from the floor.

“Derek” he corrects, he smiles.

“Stiles” he responds, Derek freezes as he hears the name, “That’s my name, believe it or not.”

“I’ll choose to believe it” he says with a slight stammer as he looks at the man, the little girl already pulling at the man’s – _Stiles’_ – sleeve again.

“Daddy! We have to go, uncle Scott is waiting” she complains, Stiles smiles apologetically, not a hint of recognition in his eyes as he looks at Derek.

“Gotta go, duty calls” he says, leaving the apartment at last.

[…]

When Derek gets his mail the following day he’s only confirming that he did not – in fact – hallucinate Stiles and his _daughter_ barging into his apartment last night.

The mailbox next to him is now marked with a tag stating that the place is inhabited by _Stiles Stilinski and Leia Stilinski._ Leave it to Stiles to name his daughter after a Star Wars character.

He wondered about the girl’s mother, though. He assumed Stiles was recently divorced – going from the guilty expression on his face when the girl asked for her mom. But he had no clue who it could be. After the attempt on his family’s life a few years back, his entire family relocated to New York before graduation. He sighs again – he hated Stiles. Maybe it was petty of him, hating on someone because they didn’t reciprocate his feeling back in high school. But the way Stiles had shot him down was the main reason for his resentment towards the man.

_Stiles laughed, looking at him, “You want me to go on a date with you?” he asks, trying to hold in his laughter and failing, “you? Seriously?”_

_“Uhm – yes?” Derek stammered, slightly confused by the response. Had he imagined the lingering glances between them? The way their eyes met in the hallways – how easily they talked after a lacrosse game and they were the only two left in the locker room?_

_“No thanks” he smiles, “Why would I want to? You’re just some jock – I like to aim higher when it comes to dates.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek asks, feeling anger boil in his stomach, “Are you saying I’m stupid?”_

_“I’m saying I don’t want to date you, Derek Hale” he says, shaking his head, “you being a dimwit is just one of the reasons. Now leave me alone, I have things to do.”_

_“Fine” Derek breezes, turning around storming off. Who needed him anyway, he was a total jerk – stupid -_

Stiles Stilinski. It was like the little name tag was taunting him. He turns around to get back to his apartment only to bump into the man and his daughter.

“Derek!” the little girl exclaims, Stiles seems confused for a second before smiling and nodding at him politely.

“Look, daddy! It’s Derek, he lives across from us, remember?” she says, pulling at his sleeve and giving her dad a meaningful look, “I accidentally ran into his apartment, but he was totally cool about it.”

“Right” Stiles smiles at the girl and kneels down to zip up her jacket, “We should get going, sweetheart. Or we’ll be late for school.”

He smiles at Derek again, who just tries to give him a polite nod and not shout at him. Is he pretending he doesn’t remember him? Or had he really forgotten about Derek? Was he even a bigger jerk than he thought?


	2. You're just his type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of misunderstandings.  
> Time to clear them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make it 3 chapters.  
> I've got a part of the third chapter, but I'm sort of figuring out how to end it without making it feel too rushed.  
> I'm getting there, no worries.  
> Just might take a while.  
> :)

“ _What_ am I going to do Scott” Stiles whines, dropping down on the couch after finally getting his daughter to bed, “He’s gorgeous.”

“They always are” Scott says, “So ask him out, what’s the problem?”

“Uhm – my fucked up head?” he asks, “For all I know I flirted with him once and forgot it! I mean – we ran into him this morning and Leia had to remind me who he was!”

“Oh – is this a bad phase again?” Scott asks, “With the move?”

“Sort of?” he shrugs, “It’s just the stress of the deadline making it worse.”

“Ugh – I still cannot believe you’re an actual published author” Scott complains, “And I have to work my ass off at the vet’s every day.”

“Sorry, dude” Stiles smiles, “I could’ve been a cop all the same, so don’t complain. You got your gorgeous wife, a beautiful baby boy – and the most awesome best friend.”

“Talking about – I should get back to my beautiful wife and baby boy” he says, “Kira will kill me if I’m too late again.”

“Okay – I’m gonna hit the hay” he says, “I may not have a nine to five job – but I have a six to eleven daughter.”

“Six?” Scott asks, “She gets up at six?”

“Every fucking day, Scott” he says, “ _Every_. _Fucking_. _Day_.”

[…]

Derek meets Stiles’ ex-wife on Friday. When he sees her and Leia in the hallway and Leia loudly tells her mother that Derek is their new neighbor.

When she looks up she freezes and frowns, “Hi” she says slowly, “You went to school with us.”

“Uhm – yes?” he says, she looks at him for a moment, “We left before graduation.”

“Right” she gives him a sad smile, “Did you know Stiles back then? I mean – you were both on the lacrosse team, right?”

“I think so” he says nervously, it’s obviously a lie, but what is he supposed to say?

“Yes or no” she says, “I know he doesn’t remember you, and if you do remember him you clearly haven’t told him for some fucked up reason.”

“Yeah, I remember him vaguely” he lies, she nods, “why?”

“Doesn’t matter” she says, looking at him for a moment, “You’re just his type, that’s all.”

Derek just stares and she turns around and walks away.

[…]

“He _hates_ me, dad” Stiles says when his dad finally visits his new place, “My new neighbor hates me. I don’t know why – Heather said we went to school together, so. Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know, son” his dad shrugs, “You did keep it under wraps, remember? Not wanting people to throw you a pity party!”

“Luckily now I only get those looks because I’m a single dad” he sighs, “Am I doing the right thing, dad? I mean – Leia she needs both her parents. Right?”

“She has both her parents, Stiles” his dad replies, “You know Heather would be here within seconds if needed, grossly abusing her powers as a deputy to do so.”

“Yeah – you’re right” Stiles sighs, glancing at his daughter’s bedroom door, where she is vastly asleep, “I just – I want her to be happy. That’s all.”

“Son – your daughter is the happiest girl I’ve seen in my entire life” he says, “She loves you and Heather and everyone. You know every time she visits the precinct she’ll remind me to eat healthy, right! Your three year old daughter is already bossing me around.”

“She totally gets that from her mom” Stiles says, avoiding his dad’s gaze and trying not to laugh.

“Sure she does” the sheriff just smiles amused at his son and looks at the bedroom door again. His granddaughter asleep in her bed.

[…]

“Have we met before?” Stiles asks when Derek opens the door, Derek frowns.

“Excuse me?” he looks at Stiles, glancing around to see if his daughter is present, “Why are you asking?”

“Heather – my ex-fiancé – she said we went to school together” he says, “But you seem kind of mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Were we enemies, pining after the same girl – or guy?”

“Not really?” Derek frowns, he clearly looks angry, “You don’t even remember?”

“Sorry, dude” Stiles sighs, scratching the back of his head, “I had this accident during the final lacrosse game – ever since my memory has been kind of shit. I mean – we were at school together. So I’m surprised you don’t know.”

“I left before graduation” he says, “Some crazy bitch – Kate Argent – tried to kill my family.”

“Argent” Stiles frowns, “That name sounds familiar – I don’t know why. She was the one that told me – something – _fuck_ – I – I don’t remember. I can almost – but I can’t.”

Derek stares at him, “You – you’re serious, arent’t you?” he asks after a while. Stiles just stares at him and nods very slowly.

“How can I be sure you’re not just making it up because you feel bad about forgetting who I am?” Derek asks, Stiles smiles weakly.

“Remember when Leia and I bumped into you the day after she accidentally ran into your apartment?” he asks, Derek nods – recalling the morning he found the nametag on their mailbox, “She had to remind me who you were then, too! You didn’t find it odd she introduced you to me even though I was there when she met you?”

“Sort of?” he shrugs, “I just figured it was something kids do.”

“It’s something my kid does, because she knows I sometimes forget” he smiles fondly, “She’s a clever one, my little princess. So please, what did I do to you?”

“Nothing – well” Derek looks at his feet, “I asked you out, and you shot me down. You were kind of mean about it, too.”

“I shot _you_ down?” Stiles frowns – clearly confused, “No – I can’t imagine that. I mean, I wasn’t seeing anyone in high school, so why would I?”

“You called me a stupid jock and said you liked to aim higher” Derek says, watching Stiles look at him with a horrified expression slowly shaking his head.

“I – _I_ did _that_?” he asks, Derek nods, “Oh my god – I’m _so_ sorry! Seriously, feel free to hate me, I don’t care. Just – be civil to me when I’m out with my little girl. _Please_ don’t tell her how terrible I was to you, I am like – her hero.”

“All dads are to their daughters” Derek comments, Stiles grins – a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yeah, but her mom is a deputy” he says, “In comparison to that – I am quite un hero like.”

“I thought you always wanted to be a cop?” Derek says, Stiles shrugs, looking slightly sad as he gazes down.

“I did” he mutters, “But after the accident – well – couldn’t anymore. It’s cool though, I make a living.”

“Good to hear” he smiles in reply, “I – uhm – have to leave for work.”

Stiles nods, waving at Derek as he walks away.

[…]

“I got it!” Stiles tells the woman walking beside him on the way to his apartment, “I swear, I just forgot to send it! You know that!”

“I know Stiles” she smiles widely, hooking her arm in his, “That’s why I dropped by. You know I’m as eager as the rest of the world what happens.”

“I know, you’re a regular old fan” he grins, “Who happens to be my publisher as well.”

“Don’t you forget about it” she says as he holds the door open for her, “So, tell me – what’s in store for our hero next?”

[…]

Derek is awoken by a knock on his door, he sits up and checks the time. 5pm, he must have fallen asleep on the couch after getting home from work.

He sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and gets up to open the door. To be greeted by Stiles Stilinski wearing an uncertain smile.

“Hey” he says, holding up a bunch of envelopes, “So, our new mailman is a bit illiterate, because I’ve been getting your mail a few times.”

Derek looks at the pile of envelopes in his hands and Stiles blushes, “I swear, I meant to bring them over sooner, but I forgot.”

“How many times did you forget?” Derek asks, he tries to sound like he’s making a joke, but it comes out as an accusation. He can’t help but cringe as he hears the words leave his mouth.

“I have no idea” Stiles says, choosing to ignore the tone of Derek’s remark, “I swear, I have a whole system. It involves a lot of post-its on my door. But sometimes things slip past.”

“No worries” he smiles weakly as he takes the envelopes – their fingers brushing against each other, “I wasn’t expecting anything important.”

“Okay” he nods again, “And – uhm – thanks for being understanding. It’s just – I have a few deadlines at the moment and stress makes it worse.”

“Well, I hope you make your deadlines” Derek says, Stiles opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by his daughter calling for him and running into the hallway.

“Daddy” she appears next to him and pulls his sleeve, “Grandpa is on the phone for you.”

“Okay” he picks up his daughter and smiles at Derek, “I’ll see you around.”

[…]

It happens three months after Stiles moves in across from him. When he runs into Scott in the hallway and Scott just stares at him.

“It’s _you_ ” he says, sounding angry as he looks at Derek, “You’re the one who has been treating him like a _jerk!_ What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?” Derek frowns, not sure what he’d done to deserve such hate, “You don’t know the whole story.”

“Oh, I do” Scott spits, “You sent you girlfriend because you lost a bet. And when he shoots you down, _like you asked him to_ , you start acting like the victim?”

 _“What_ are you talking about?” Derek retorts, “I didn’t _have_ a girlfriend in high school.”

“Yes, you did” Scott says, getting angrier by the second, “That Argent girl. She told Stiles that you lost a bet and had to ask him out. That they were going to prank him when he said yes. That you _begged_ her to warn him.”

“I have no idea what – I _never_ asked Kate to do anything” he says defensively, “Kate Argent was a crazy bitch.”

“So – she lied?” Scott asks, Derek nods in confirmation, “So when you asked him out all those years ago?”

“I was being serious” Derek says, he frowns, “Kate said it was a prank?”

“Yeah” Scott says, “She told him to be mean about it, make sure they’d leave him alone.”

“So, he didn’t mean it?” Derek asks, Scott shakes his head, “But he – I told him that – what?”

“Oh, fuck” Scott curses, “You told him, but he doesn’t remember Kate asking him to be a jerk to you. So now he thinks he was an asshole back in high school?”

“Pretty much?” Derek says, looking guiltily, “Look – I had no idea. I never would’ve – if I had known.”

“No, don’t worry” Scott shakes his head, “It kinda clears everything up. It explains why you were a jerk back then.”

“I’m _so, so sorry”_ Derek says, “I didn’t – I should apologize.”

“No” Scott shakes his head, “I’ll go talk to him. Tell him what really happened. He’s been beating himself up about this.”

“Thank you” Derek smiles gratefully, and Scott just shrugs.

“Don’t worry about it” he says, “Just looking out for my friend. You know – you’re exactly his type.”

Scott grins at him one more time before continuing on his way to Stiles’ apartment, leaving Derek dumbfounded in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's going to be another chapter.
> 
> But now I have to get back to work.  
> Cause I had this nightmare last night that I started teaching English for a second year to my fourth year, and I should probably fnish my lessonplans and make sure that doesn't actually happen.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it.  
> let me know  
> <3


	3. You should ask him out

**~~~~**

“So – Scott told me what actually happened back in high school” Stiles says, “I was hoping we could move past it, and be like – I don’t know – friendly neighbors to each other?”

“Yeah, sure” Derek agrees, taking his mail from the mailbox, “Anything delivered wrong?”

Stiles check the envelopes and shakes his head, “Not this time” he smiles, “Anyways, see you around, Derek.”

“See you around, Stiles” Derek replies, he can’t resist watching him as he walks away.

[…]

 

“You should ask him out” Heather says, “Derek, I mean. I remember you having a huge crush on him before we started dating.”

“Well, at least one of us remembers” he jokes, Heather swats his head and rolls her eyes, “My main focus is Leia, I don’t have time to ask people out on dates.”

“Leia wouldn’t mind” Heather says, glancing at her bedroom door where she is already asleep after an exhausting day, “She just wants you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy” he says, “I am a best-selling author. I have a new book coming out this week, and I have a gorgeous daughter. I’m happier than ever.”

“You weren’t made to be on your own, Stiles” she says, “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt from our whirlwind relationship, it’s that. You need someone to spoil, someone to talk to at night. Someone to cuddle up to. It’s who you are.”

“Yeah – well” he shrugs, “I don’t have the time for that. So – it’ll have to wait.”

“Bullshit” she says, “You’re writing under a pen name, you don’t have any publicity shit to handle, so, what the hell?”

“I’ve started the next book” he says, “Another deadline, you know what it’s like. I got to keep busy.”

“You got to take a week off from writing” she corrects him, “Take a day, go for a trip with Leia, you have my permission to keep her from school for a fun day out.”

“Yeah – maybe I’ll do that” he says, glancing at her door again, “She – uhm – she’s okay, right? With this new situation?”

“She is” Heather smiles, getting up and gathering her things, “It took a while, but she’s okay.”

[…]

Stiles follows Heather’s advice and decides to take Leia out for a day. He takes her into the city to get het some new clothes – for a 3 year old, she’s obsessed with clothes – and they stop for ice cream around 2pm at a cozy place.

She’s halfway through spooning up her ice cream when she points at someone walking in, and when Stiles walks in it’s to see Derek looking over at them.

“Hi Derek” Leia beats him to it and grins at their neighbor, “You should totally join us, right dad?”

“Yeah, sure” Stiles smiles weakly, “Room enough.”

“You don’t mind?” Derek asks a bit hesitantly, Stiles shakes his head and he takes a seat across from him, sitting next to Leia who is enjoying her ice cream.

“I take it you guys are skipping work and school for a day?” Derek asks, glancing at Leia’s chocolate ice cream.

“Mommy said it was okay” Leia says with a smile, “Because we’ve been so good, and daddy has been working so hard.”

“Well, then a day out is certainly deserved” he says, smiling at the waitress who hands him his coffee. The woman looks at him, letting her eyes shamelessly rake over his body. Derek ignores it, and Stiles just frowns.

“So – what are you up to today?” Stiles asks, “You work around here?”

“A few blocks up north” he says, “But I took the afternoon off. I went book shopping.”

“Find any good books?” Stiles asks, Derek smiles and nods.

“Yeah – one of my favourite authors just released a sequel” he says, “I’ve been waiting for this one, heard there’s going to be a third one as well.”

“Anyone I’ve heard of?” Stiles asks, Derek shrugs as he pulls out the book at the exact moment Leia looks up.

“Daddy! Derek has your book” she exclaims, causing Derek to frown and Stiles to turn bright pink, “Do you like daddy’s books?”

“You’ve read it?” Derek asks, Stiles bites his lip and Leia grins.

“No, silly” she says, shaking her head exaggeratedly, “Daddy writes them.”

“You _wrote_ this book?” Derek asks, turning over the book and checking the back to see if he can find any names of pictures, “Seriously?”

“Well – it pays the bills” he says with a weak smile, “But uhm – it’s supposed to be a secret – right, Leia?”

He turns towards his daughter and shoots her a reprimanding look, causing her to duck her head and look at her feet.

“Sorry, daddy” she says, “I forgot.”

“It’s okay” Stiles sighs, “I’m sure _Derek_ can keep our secret, right?”

“Yeah – sure” Derek nods, unable to take his eyes of Stiles who is currently looking at his daughter with a fond expression on his face.

“So, Derek. Now that we have established what I do for a living. The question remaining is, what do _you_ do for a living?” he asks, Derek looks up – shaken from his thoughts as he meets Stiles’ eyes.

“Oh, I’m a photographer” he says, “Mostly for magazines, some freelance work every once in a while.”

“That’s cool” Stiles grins, “Ever done any work for book covers?”

“A few” Derek cringes, “When I needed the cash – I did some covers for those cheap romance novels. I managed to keep my name off them, thank god.”

“We’ve all been there” he replies, biting his lip, “I’ve written a few of those – under a completely different en name, of course! It’s not the best story telling – but it’s a great way to practice your writing.”

“I can imagine” he says, “What else do you guys have planned for today?”

“We’re going to see a movie” Leia says, “And then eat pizza for dinner!”

“That sounds like a lot of fun” Derek says, “I hope you have a nice day. I should get going though, I’m meeting my sister in an hour or so.”

“Cora or Laura?” Stiles asks, then freezing up, “Huh – I can’t believe I remember their names.”

“Laura” Derek says, looking equally surprised, “She – uhm. She’s working at a law firm at the moment. About to make partner.”

“Wow, impressive” Stiles smiles, “Didn’t she used to babysit me?”

“Yeah – I think she did” Derek smiles at him as he gets up, “Anyways, we should do this again sometimes.”

“Yeah – we should” Stiles says.

“Totally” Leia adds with a mischievous grin.

[…]

Derek is slightly startled when there’s a knock on his door Saturday evening.

“Hi” Stiles says, holding up a bottle, “So, my publisher sent me this bottle – but I _hate_ drinking alone. Care to join me?”

“I was just making dinner” Derek replies, “Want to join? I hate eating alone.”

“Yeah, why not” Stiles says, following Derek inside, “Leia’s with Heather during the weekends, it gets pretty lonely.”

“I know what it’s like” Derek says, taking two plates from the kitchen cupboard.

“That bad, huh?” he asks, Derek shrugs.

“Cora shows up a lot, especially during exams” he says, “Apparently my place is easier to study instead of the family home. She has a key. But mostly, it’s just me.”

“I’m still getting used to it” Stiles says, “Heather and I moved in together right after high school, dated during college. Got engaged, had a baby and broke up.”

“You never got married?” Derek inquires, Stiles shakes his head.

“No” he replies, “After Leia was born, it became clear we were better of as friends.”

“But – Leia is three, right?” Derek asks, looking confused as he tries to do the math, “So – you got back together?”

“Not really” he shrugs again, “We were renting this house together, it would’ve been expensive to break the contract. And we couldn’t really afford living there alone. It was a nice place, big enough. So we got different rooms, Leia’s room inbetween our separate bedrooms, and continued living together.”

“Wasn’t that weird?” Derek asks, Stiles shakes his head and smiled fondly at the memory.

“Heather and I, we’ve always had a sibling sort of relationship. For a while it was something more, I guess we both misinterpreted our love. I still love her, of course. She’s one of my best friends, the sister I never had. But not like that – at least not anymore. In a way, I think we settled for each other. I fucked up my memory, and she visited me. She was nice, and familiar. I’ve known her since I was three, and I liked that she wasn’t a stranger to me.”

“How much did you lose?” Derek asks, placing the plates and utensils on the table, “Of your memory, I mean. If you don’t mind telling me?”

“A lot” he says, looking sad, “When I just woke up, it was really bad. I kept asking for my mom. It took me two days before I remembered she died. I was twelve when she passed. The doctors were scared I had more damage than they anticipated. Since I seemingly lost 6 years. But I recovered quickly. After a week I regained most of it, but I had a lot of holes from the past two years. The doctors think part of it is psychological. That I blocked out a lot of memories that are connected to the trauma.”

“So – things connected to lacrosse?” Derek asks as he ladles potatoes on both their plates, Stiles nods, “That explains why you forgot about me.”

“I guess so” he smiles, “I’ve been remembering thing though. According to my doctor, it’s because you are – his words, not mine – a positive connection to the trauma. Apparently it makes me want to remember? So, thanks for that.”

“Glad to help” Derek says, sitting down across from Stiles and handing him a bottle opener for the bottle of wine.

“If you – I would like if you could share some things you remember” Stiles says after a while, taking a bite from the food, “Oh my god, this is amazing.”

“Thanks” Derek smiles shyly, clearly not used to getting compliments on his cooking, “What kind of things?”

“Anything, really” Stiles says, taking another bite, “I mean – apparently we were sort of crushing on each other? So, I suppose we were friends. I’d like to know how our friendship developed.”

“We talked” Derek shrugs, “After training, we often were the two last ones left. Your friend – Scott – he was dating Allison at the moment, and he always rushed off to her after training. Since she was at a different school by then. I think he transferred after her dad and Kate – her aunt – had an argument. Jackson was dating Lydia, Boyd was dating Erica, and Ethan was dating Danny. Some of the other guys from the team were in a study group because they were failing English, and then there were a few others that had a tutoring session. You and I didn’t have anywhere to go, so we often talked.”

“Right” Stiles frowns, “My dad worked the late shifts on days I had training. I often lingered, didn’t like being home by myself. Scott normally kept me company, but then Allison happened.”

“Yeah, we got pretty close, I think” Derek recalls, “You talked about how you worried about your dad a lot, especially after your mom passed. You talked about your mom a few times too.”

“I did?” Stiles says, clearly surprised, “Wow – I must have really liked you. I never even talk about her to Heather or Scott. What did I tell you about her?”

“You said she was kind” he says, “That she always tucked you in with a bedtime story. You said that you and your dad didn’t really talk about her, but that you kept a picture of her on your night stand. You said she used to sketch a lot, that you have books filled with her sketches. That they inspire you, and that she used to draw and you would make up stories to go along with her drawings.”

“I still have those” Stiles says, “That’s what I based my books on. She has this one drawing, all in color, of a little boy cuddled up against a tree in the woods, surrounded by wolves.”

“You told me about that one” Derek says, causing Stiles to look up at him, slightly shocked by the revelation, “You said she drew it for you after you went to the preserve together, and you became obsessed with werewolves.”

“I did” he grins, “I insisted on going into the woods during the full moon. I even convinced myself that your sister – who was my babysitter at the moment – was a werewolf.”

“I remember” Derek laughs, “She loved it – don’t tell her I told you that, she’ll kill me. She came home one day and told us about it, said it was totally adorable and made her feel like a bad ass.”

“She was kind of a bad ass” Stiles says, “I once saw her beat up a guy at a party because he wouldn’t leave this girl alone.”

“She got charged with assault for that” Derek says, “They dropped the charges after the girl filed a complaint for attempted rape. Laura enrolled for law school the next day, she’s been working her ass of ever since.”

“I’ve heard” Stiles smiles again, taking another bite and looking up at Derek, “I’ve looked up some of your work. You’re talented.”

“Thanks” he smiles, “You too. I’ve finished your book, by the way.”

“Already?” Stiles frowns, “See, that’s the thing with writing. You spend months writing a book, and then they finish it in three days.”

“It means it’s a good book” Derek confides, “Although I can’t believe you ended on a cliffhanger. Seriously, why the hell would you do that?”

“Well – I couldn’t really fix the thing in one chapter, could I” he says teasingly, “It’s going to take at least eight chapters.”

“Does that mean you’ve already written them?” Derek asks, Stiles just smirks, “You’re not going t say anything, are you?”

“Clever boy” he grins, “You’re just going to have to wait like everyone else. Sorry, dude.”

“Any books you’d like to recommend while I wait?” he asks, Stiles ponders for a moment.

“I’ll give you a list” he says after a moment, “You’ll just have to remind me a few times.”

“I could text you?” he asks, Stiles smiles as Derek hands him his phone, “Just put in your number.”

“Good idea” he says, programming his number into the phone.

“I get those every once in a while” he says, “This is fun. We should do it again.”

“We should” Stiles agrees, “I’ll cook next time.”

“It’s a da – plan” Derek says, correcting himself quickly. Stiles looks down for a second before looking up again, “I’m looking forward to it” he tells Derek after a while.

“Me too.”

[…]

 

It becomes a thing, having dinner together on Saturdays. Stiles has dinner with his dad each Friday, Heather picks Leia up from there. On Sunday, Heather stays for dinner at this place and they eat as a family.

Saturdays is when he has dinner with Derek.

Normally that’s the only day they share dinner, until Leia gets an idea in her head.

“You should have dinner with us” Leia says, “Daddy is making burgers, they’re the best. Can he, daddy? Can he have dinner with us?”

“Maybe he already has plans, sweetie” Stiles says, “With his sister, or his parents.”

“Of course not” Leia says, “He always reads on Wednesday, haven’t you noticed, dad? He’d love to join us, right?”

“Sure” Derek says a bit uncertain, Stiles grins.

“Okay, it’s a date” Leia says, skipping off to their apartment, “Can’t wait.”

“Is your daughter trying to set us up?” Derek asks, gazing at the place that the little girl was standing two seconds earlier.

“I believe she is” Stiles says, rolling his eyes, “She’s been talking to her aunt Lydia again – I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Lydia Martin?” Derek asks, Stiles nods.

“Yup, she broke up with Jackson when he moved to London” he explains, “She moved in with us for a while when the cops froze her accounts because Jackson was getting investigated for fraud.”

“Right, I remember reading something about that” Derek says, “But, uhm. About dinner.”

“No, seriously, it’s okay” Stiles interrupts, “You’re more than welcome. We usually eat at six.”

[…]

Dinner is comfortable, it’s easy and simple and it feels like they’ve done it a hundred times before. Derek listens to Leia’s adventures from school, and asks questions with genuine interest. Leia is enraptured by Derek’s stories about countries he visited for his job as a photographer.

Stiles hangs from his lips along with her. Derek helps with the dishes while Stiles turns on the TV and Leia picks her favorite book from the bookcase and pretends to read while looking at the pictures.

“She’s adorable” Derek says, glancing at the little girl sitting on the couch, “And to think, if it wasn’t for our misunderstanding back in school – she might not be here.”

“Every cloud” Stiles says, looking at his daughter with absolute love in his eyes.

“She’s not just a silver lining, Stiles. She’s the sun” Derek says, “Just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I cannot let this story go.  
> Last chapter will be a short one though!  
> <3  
> Let me know what you think.


	4. There's this guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> For realsies.

“I heard dinner with Derek was a success” Lydia grins at him, Stiles glares at her.

“I _knew_ you had something to do with that” he says, pointing an accusing finger at her, “You have a bad influence on my daughter.”

“I do _not_ ” Lydia says, a wistful look on her face,  _“She_ actually came to _me._  Leia said you always  _smile_ when you see Derek in the hallway. She wants you to smile _more,_  because you look sad a lot. So Leia asked me how she could make Derek be around more. So you _wouldn’t be_ sad anymore.”

“Seriously?” Stiles frowns at his friend who nods, he sits down, burrying his face in his hands and sighs, “ _Fuck_.”

“It’s okay, Stiles” Lydia says, sitting down next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Your little girl is just very perceptive. She wants you to be _happy._ You _know_ Heather is seeing someone, why shouldn’t you.”

“Yeah – but Derek doesn’t see me like _that!”_ Stiles argues, biting his lip nervously.

“You won’t know if you don’t ask” Lydia says, “The important question is – do _you_ see him that way?”

“I don’t know” Stiles shrugs, “I mean – we’ve been having dinner together for a while now, every Saturday for the past two months. And – I’m starting to remember a lot from our time together in high school. There might be some – _feelings_ – resurfacing.”

“Well then” Lydia smiles, kissing his cheek and standing up again, “Just _ask_ him.”

[…]

“Good evening” Derek says as he holds the door open for Stiles the following Saturday, “Not sick of me yet.”

“Not even close” Stiles grins, holding up a bottle of wine, “What’s on the menu today?”

“Pizza” Derek says, “Homemade, of course.”

“Of course” Stiles agrees, setting the bottle on the table and making his way to the kitchen to grab plates to set the table, “It smells _good_.”

“Thank you” Derek smiles, “So, has Leia said anything about dinner?”

“She hasn’t shut up about it yet” Stiles says, “Even Heather asked about it.”

“I think it’s cool you still get along with her” Derek says, checking the timer on the over, “I wish my parents did too.”

“Your parents got divorced?” Stiles frowns, and Derek shrugs.

“Yeah – two years ago” Derek says, “You’d think it’d be easier on the kids if they’re all grown up and moved out, but it’s not. Christmas is awkward as hell.”

“I can only imagine” Stiles says, “Scott’s dad just took off, got back in touch with him about three years back when he got married. They’ve been building up their relationship again. It’s going slow but steady.”

“Wasn’t his mom dating someone?” Derek asks, Stiles grins.

“She’s dating my dad, hadn’t I mentioned that?” Stiles says, “Heather is dating someone too, a fellow deputy. She looks happier.”

“How about you?” Derek asks, glancing up from the glass of wine he’d been pouring for them, “Seeing anyone?”

“There’s this one guy” Stiles says hesitantly, gauging Derek’s reaction, “Been hanging out with him a lot. We talk easily, it’s comfortable and nice and – yeah.”

“Sounds nice” Derek says, smiling carefully as he glances at Stiles again, “You think it’s going anywhere?”

“I was hoping” Stiles says, “How about you? Seeing anyone?”

“There’s this guy” Derek replies, taking the pizza out of the oven and placing it on the table, “He moved into my building a few months back. Lives across from me. He has this adorable daughter, she’s been trying to set us up.”

“Sounds clever for a three year old” Stiles says, “You should ask him out on a date. Maybe a lunch date, since he has a kid.”

“Good idea” Derek says, “How about Tuesday?”

“Yeah – Tuesday sounds great.”

 

[…]

Stiles laughs as he picks up his daughter and turns her around. She giggles and pokes his neck, “Daddy, did you fall?” she asks curiously, poking at the bruise on his neck.

“Of course not, why?” he asks, looking at her bright smile and confused eyes.

“You have a bruise – oh my god! Daddy” she says, poking at the bruise again, “Is that a hickey?”

“Where did you learn that word?” Stiles asks, although he can already predict the answer.

“Auntie Lydia” she says with a bright smile, his phone starts ringing and when he checks it he sees Lydia’s name flash on the screen.

“Speak of the devil” he says, picking up, “Hello there Lydia. Do what do I owe the pleasure?”

“My sources tell me you had a lunch date with a handsome man today” she says, as Leia is making grabby hands at the phone, “Spill!”

“There is nothing to tell” Stiles says, “We had lunch, it was nice. I am now at the school, picking up my daughter.”

“Oh! Let me talk to your little girl for a second” Lydia says, Stiles looks at Leia, debating whether or not it’s a good idea.

“Two minutes” he agrees eventually, “And no corrupting her.”

He hands the phone to Leia who presses the phone to her ear, “Hi auntie Lydia” she says, she listens intently and Stiles wishes he could here Lydia’s side of the conversation.

She nods as she listens to her aunt and then she smiles widely, “It worked, auntie Lydia” she says after a while, “He’s happy again.”

She frowns for a second at Lydia’s reply and then giggles, “She wants to talk to you” Leia says, handing the phone back to her dad.

He takes the phone and smiles – he hasn’t been able to stop smiling since his lunch date -, “Hello again.”

“So – I’m guessing there’ll be another date?” she says, Stiles laughs.

“Yes” he confides, “Definitely. Lots of them, if it’s up to me.”

“It is.”

[…]

 

There’s a loud knock on the door and Stiles scrambles up, checking the clock.

“Fuck” he mutters, quickly grabbing his clothes and giving Derek a slight shove.

“Whatup?” Derek asks sleepily, “What’s the rush?”

“They’re here” he says, “They’re early!”

“Who’s early?” he asks, blinking and trying to locate his pants.

“Heather and Leia” he whispers urgently as he pulls up his pants and grabs a T-shirt and pulls it over his head, “Get dressed.”

“Are you hiding me?” he asks with a teasing smirk, Stiles shakes his head and leans over him to give him a quick kiss.

“I am _not_ hiding you” he says, retreating from the kiss reluctantly, “But I’d rather you not be naked!”

“Good point” he says, another knock on the door, “You get the door, I’ll get dressed.”

“Daddy” Leia squeals, wrapping her dad in a hug when she sees him, “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, princess” he says with a warm smile, “Did you have fun with mommy?”

“Yes” she says, glancing up and frowning, “Daddy, why is Derek in your room?”

Stiles turns bright red, and quietly thanks the deities that Lydia had not educated his daughter on that matter. _Yet._

“He was helping me – uhm – put up a shelf” Stiles says, ignoring Heather’s snort, “How about you go unpack?”

She nods “Okay daddy!” and runs off, her backpack dragged over the floor behind her – as usual.

“Hi Heather” Derek says with a polite nod, Heather nods back and smiles, glancing over at Stiles.

“Hello Derek” she says, smirking at Stiles, “You boys have fun?”

Stiles blushes and looks at his feet as Heather gives him a playful shove, “Shut up” he mumbles, “We did.”

“Good” she smiles happily, “I’m happy for you, Stiles. For both of you.”

“Thanks” he says, as Heather pulls him into a hug.

“Just – let me know if I need to pick up Leia during the week” she says, “You have my schedule.”

[…]

_4 months later_

Stiles kisses Leia’s forehead as he tucks her in, “Sweet dreams, princess” he says, she giggles and looks at her dad, her little face serious.

“I like Derek” she says, “He’s nice to you, and he makes you laugh.”

“I like him too” Stiles says, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

“Daddy?” she asks as he turns off the lights, pausing in the doorway, “Does that mean I have three daddies now?”

“I suppose so” Stiles says, “Now go to sleep sweetie.”

Derek smiles widely as he watches Stiles close Leia’s bedroom door, “She asleep?” he asks, Stiles nods.

“Well – she will be in a few minutes” he says, “Why? You have any plans?”

Derek looks at him, a devious glint in his eyes as he catches Stiles’ eyes, “With you?” he asks, biting his lip as his eyes rake over Stiles' physique, “ _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my loyal readers, all people who subscibed (It blew my mind when I saw how many of you did after just a day)
> 
> I am already working on a new fic, so never despair.
> 
> But for now, comments are appreciated.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
> :)
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> <3


End file.
